1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive systems for non-motorized vehicles, and more particularly, to a dual drive system having different motion types for turning a wheel assembly, wherein each drive system can be operated independently to propel the vehicle.
2) Description of Related Art
Some types of bicycles include large pegs extending laterally out from the wheel axles. These pegs are provided for the rider to stand on when performing various trick moves and other riding techniques.
A problem arises in that when the rider is standing on the pegs, the rider does not have any means for propelling the bicycle as the pegs are fixed to the frame of the bicycle and do not interact with the drive system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual drive system for a non-motorized vehicle so the rider has flexibility in propelling the vehicle when performing various tricks and stunts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dual drive system for a non-motorized vehicle in which each drive system can be independently operated so the rider can choose a given drive system for a given position on the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-motorized vehicle having trick pegs on which the rider can stand that are operatively associated with the a drive system of the vehicle so the rider can simultaneously perform tricks and propel the vehicle.